


Choose A Job You Love, And You’ll Never Work A Day In Your Life

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drinking and Kissing, M/M, alternate universe - coaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Nate and Jo meet while coaching at a college in Denver
Relationships: Jonathan Drouin/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Choose A Job You Love, And You’ll Never Work A Day In Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).

> Eafay said “Ship of your choice, AU where they’re coaches?”
> 
> Them being coaches doesn’t play much of a role in this story tbh but it does get them together!
> 
> Thank you for the prompt!!

Nate was excited to start his new job. The college had a small coaching staff and they were bringing him in to do special teams. 

After he’d completed all the paperwork the first day on a new job required he was sent to the rink to meet the head coach. 

“Nate! Come in!” Coach Lange said, gesturing to the empty chair in front of his desk. “Perfect timing. This is Jonathan.”

The guy in the chair next to Nate turned to him and stuck out his hand. “Call me Jo,” he said with a slight accent. 

Nate wasn’t sure how long he stared at him. Coach Lange cleared his throat awkwardly, startling Nate to action. 

He shook Jo’s hand and needlessly said, “Nathan, Nate.”

Jo nodded, his face completely unreadable. 

“I was going to assign one of you the PP and the other the PK but I’ve decided I want you two to work together on Special Teams,” Coach Lange explained. 

“Tys! I have to find a new job,” Nate moaned as soon as Tyson answered the phone. 

“Like hell you do,” Tyson said. “You worked so hard to get this job. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“There’s another coach. Tys. He is so beautiful…”

Tyson interrupted him. “Bang him. There probably solved.”

“No! We have to worth together you tramp!” Nate groaned. 

“Meh, well that’s my only advice,” Tyson said. Nate could hear the shrug in this voice. 

“You’re a terrible best friend. I’m calling Colin, he will give me real advice,” Nate complained. 

“Ok bye! Love you loser!”

Tyson hung up the phone without waiting for Nate to respond. 

Colin’s advice was to get to know Jo, to find out if his “love at first sight” feeling was real. It didn’t help much because he had a hard time even carrying on a conversation with Jo. 

It took weeks, months actually, for Nate to be able to speak to Jo normally, most of the time. 

“What are you doing for our long weekend?” Jo asked Nate. They’d only just started having conversations not about not work things. Nate was still adjusting. 

“Um, nothing really. My best friend was supposed to come visit but he got stuck in Toronto for work so, all my plans went out the window.”

“That sucks. What were you guys going to do?”

“We have a couple restaurants that we only go to together. We were going to hit them up. And we have tickets to Post Malone Sunday night. I’ve been trying to find someone to either go with me or buy the tickets,“ Nate said. 

“Seriously? I’ll go with you! I tried so hard to get tickets,” Jo practically yelled at Nate. 

“Oh, yeah. That would be great,” Nate said, hoping his hesitation wasn’t coming through. “I really didn’t want to miss the show.”

Sunday, late afternoon, Jo picked Nate up and drove them downtown. They’d decided to grab dinner before the concert. 

Nate was nervous. He hadn’t spent time with Jo alone before, outside of their office. They roomed with other coaches when the team was on the road and any dinners were had with either the coaching staff or the entire team. 

Jo, on the other hand, seemed totally at ease, and after a couple beers he was especially loose limbed and his smile extra easy. 

“I couldn’t tell if you hated me when we first met,” Jo said, leaning into Nate’s personal space. 

“Wh-what? Why would I hate you,” Nate stuttered, moving away from Jo. 

“That’s what I was trying to figure out,” Jo said, scooting his chair closer. 

“I don’t hate you. I never hated you. Yes I promise,” Nate said. He was pretty sure he actually loved him. Jo was beautiful, smart, good at hockey, great at coaching, an absolute wiz with the power play, and his smile. Oh god his smile. Nate could tell Jo hated it, he tried to hide it a lot, but Nate adored his little crooked smile. 

“That’s good,” Jo said, patting Nate’s knee under the table. “Now let’s get going. The Can is a few blocks that way.”

Jo had insisted on paying for dinner, and Nate’s beer, despite his protests. 

They set off down the block towards the Pepsi Center and Jo slung his arm around Nate’s shoulders. 

“This is going to be such a good night,” Jo declared. 

“We absolutely have to Uber home,” Jo giggled as they stumbled out of the Pepsi Center. 

Nate burst out laughing. “Yes,” he said, dragging out the s. “I’ll do it.”

Nate pulled out his phone and got them and Uber with Jo leaning into his side, still giggling. 

“Should we go to a bar instead?” Jo asked, breathing on Nate’s neck. 

“No, I have beer in my fridge. I’m not sure anyone would serve us,” Nate snorted when he laughed. 

“You’re right,” Jo said, face still in Nate’s neck. “You’re warm.”

“You are.”

Brenda picked them up four minutes later and asked them how long they’d been together. 

“This was our first date,” Jo said. 

Nate sat in shocked silence the entire ride while Jo cuddled into his side. 

Jo threw himself onto Nate’s sectional. 

“Beer?” Nate asked, hovering. 

“No. Kissing,” Jo said, doing grabby hands at Nate. 

“Kissing?” Nate asked, rolling over the back of the couch. “I didn’t know this was a kissing thing.”

They were both drunk enough to just go with the flow. 

“It is, if you want it to be,” Jo said. 

Nate nodded. “I really do.”

“I’ve wanted to do this since the day I met you,” Jo said before leaning in to press his lips to Nate’s. 

Nate pulled back quickly. “Me too. I’ve wanted it since then too.”

Jo laughed and pulled Nate to him, finally bringing their lips together. 


End file.
